


The Journey Through Winter to Spring

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Character Development, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Haruno Sakura-centric, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Pre-Boruto, Pre-Relationship, SasuSaku - Freeform, Strong Female Characters, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haruno Sakura is no longer the genin cry-baby she once was. She's a strong medic-nin that carries the weight of the hospital on her back, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't have more room to grow. With one thing holding her back from reaching her full potential, Sakura makes a life-changing decision. To cut Uchiha Sasuke out of her life.





	The Journey Through Winter to Spring

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first attempt at a long fic,,, so let's see how this fucking goes! enjoy me rewriting sakura bc kishi sucks

For the first time in her life, Haruno Sakura was drunk. Only twenty minutes had passed since she popped open the bottle of sake that she had stolen from Tsunade’s office and she was already edging closer and closer to the border of being blackout drunk. Her stomach was tingling, the drink swirling deep within her and riling up bodily reactions that she had never felt before. The urge to vomit was becoming more and more prominent, but Sakura pushed the vile down her throat. There was no way in hell she was going to act like a lightweight. Alongside the twirling in her stomach, Sakura’s head was feeling the effects of alcohol; clouded and hazier than ever, she could barely form coherent thoughts, if she was even thinking at all. Sakura couldn’t remember when the first drop of sake touched her lips, but she could definitely remember why she decided to sneak into the locked office and steal the alcohol.

 

Sakura was tired. Drained physically, mentally, and emotionally. Two months after the war and the hospital was still bustling with injured and traumatized patients, leaving the pinkette stressed and out-of-mind for most of her days. At only seventeen, she had become the head of the Konoha medical-nin, making it her job to oversee every other doctor’s performance while also dealing with her own patients. Even Tsunade, with her age and experience, struggled with the position at times and Sakura, although having surpassed her teacher, was being hit in the face with the never ending load of work. Most nights, longer after she was finished seeing to injuries, Sakura would break down in her office, which was actually just a tent. Tears would stream down her cheeks in frustration, there were too many patients and not enough doctors. Maybe if Konoha had encouraged the medical route of study rather than road of a shinobi, the hospital wouldn’t be suffering and people would’ve been treated quicker and more efficiently. But elders never wanted to listen to her, nor Tsunade’s, pleas and continued to pour money into the tragedies of fighting and war. To say that the elder’s continuously turning away their suggestions pissed Sakura off was an understatement. Honestly, it made her want to pick up every single one of those assholes up off their feather-filled cushions and throw them through as many trees as she could. But Sakura could never do that, not if she wanted to keep her job or remain in Konoha. So, she would force down any hatred toward the elders, smile and thank them for their time, returning to her apartment to ponder over all the problems in her life. And if there was one thing that Sakura had learned from Tsunade when it came to facing obstacles, it was that drinking  _ always  _ solved problems, only when it didn’t. 

 

Stumbling through the dim, empty streets of Konoha, Sakura held a half empty bottle in her left hand, her right waving around pointlessly in the air as if she saw a close friend in the distance. With the lights of all the shops and building turned off and only the moon far up in the sky to provide any source of light for her slightly blurred eyes, the pinkette could barely see a damn thing in front of her. But that didn’t stop her from tripping across the village, no set direction in mind. The sake left her feeling free, like she could go anywhere she wanted to without anything or anybody holding her back. Sakura hadn’t felt that way in such a long time. Constantly bound, tied down by her superiors and friend alike, she rarely had the chance to roam around streets without a care in the world. Maybe she should’ve been heading for her apartment, but that would’ve required turning around and taking a sharp right and Sakura only knew how to walk forward, no longer wanting to look back.

 

Aimlessly wandering in the streets that she would’ve known like the back of her hand, had she been sober, led Sakura to the edge of the village. Months ago there would’ve been a tall entrance gate, made of stone and wood, but after Pein had pushed the entirety of the village through it’s opening, the gate had been destroyed and in its place now stood a fimble wooden gate that would most likely hold no fight against intruders. To the right of the gate was a small booth, inside it sat the two guards who had been stationed at the entrance since the rebuilding of Konoha began. Izumo and Kotetsu, both chuunin and friends of Sakura’s old teacher Iruka-Sensei, were startled by the pinkette. They had been dozing off, chins pressed to their palms, which would’ve been a bad look had this been any other person that wasn’t a drunken Haruno Sakura. The second they heard oncoming steps, however, they jumped up in surprise, fighting instincts rising within them and preparing themselves to face a possible threat. But a seventeen year old drunk girl was not a threat, at least not to them. 

 

“Haruno-san?” Kotetsu, the shinobi with bandages running across his face, called out for the girl, pushing himself up out of his wooden chair. Open hands pressed against the desk in front him and he leaned over, peeking out from underneath the booth to get a good look at Sakura. Eyebrows knitted together in confusion, Kotetsu stared at the pink-haired girl and waited for a reaction, but one never came. 

 

Sakura, who was looking out at the open gates that led into the forest, couldn’t hear the shinobi calling her name. Even if she could’ve heard it, his voice would’ve been far too muffled for her to understand what he was saying. Her mind was preoccupied, consumed with the issues that led to her current drunken state, the hospital being at the top of that list. Since the end of the two-day war, Sakura had gotten little to no sleep, spending all of her time at the handful of tents that became the wreck of the hospital she once enjoyed going to every day to work, now she wanted to run as far away from it as she could. Day in and day out, Sakura treated a variety of injuries, ranging from deep cuts that required surgery to internal organs that were falling apart by the second. Although there were doctors that she could entrust with such procedures, a voice in the back of her head kept telling her that treating everybody she could was her sole duty. She was a  _ doctor _ , the lead doctor at that, and if there was a large injury at hand, she had to be the one to see it fixed. 

 

Work, although one of the things keeping her from getting a full night’s sleep or any sleep at all, wasn’t Sakura’s only problem. Her second issue had been a bug in her head for as long as she could remember. Since she was a child in the academy, this issue had poked at her relentlessly through the night, holding her back from falling asleep just as much as her job did. Uchiha Sasuke, the irritating pest that overpowered her mind any time he could and pulled out emotions in her that she couldn’t put a name on. Love was a word she connoted with Sasuke. From a young age, Sakura knew that she was head over heels for the Uchiha prodigy. Even with their contradicting personalities, Sakura knew deep in her heart that they were meant to be together. Sasuke was intelligent, quick on his feet, and powerful. Everything he did, he did with little to no effort and it attracted not only Sakura, but the other girls of the village as well. It was only fate that the two of them were put on the same genin team, in her mind it was a sign that they were meant to be together forever. If only forever was as realistic as it seemed to Sakura as a child. After the events leading up to the Fourth Shinobi War and the events that took place after it, Sakura was left unsure of how she felt about Sasuke. Perhaps in the past she knew that she was in love with him, once she had vowed to never stop supporting him no matter how far he strayed away from home. Recently, her thoughts had been saying the complete opposite. 

 

Sasuke was a traitor, not only to the Hidden Leaf, but to her and Naruto. Although the dim-witted blonde would never have the balls to call Sasuke a traitor, Sakura began to look at the Uchiha in such a dark light that traitor was the only word she knew to group with him. Sasuke was no longer a teammate, he was no longer a friend, he was no longer a person to her. Running down an endless spiral of spiteful revenge had changed Sasuke so horribly that anybody could see it. Cold was such a light word to use when describing the person he had become. As a kid, yes, he had definitely been cold and reserved, but back then there were still instances when Sasuke would let down his angered facade and break into a childlike smile and laugh along to the inside jokes of Team 7. He was never talkative and always snappy, but his heart remained kind all the same. Yet this new Sasuke, the one who joined forces with one of the most disgusting ninjas in the world solely for the power to kill his brother, the one who killed that same master and moved into a team of strangers and joined forces with the goddamn Akatsuki no longer had a heart to begin with. His soul had run black with hatred towards the people, the village that destroyed his family without a second thought. He didn’t listen to the help his friends, no, his new family, tried to give him. Sakura and Naruto both had tried to hold onto Sasuke before he fell down that evil path, but they both failed. Even though at the end of everything Sasuke showed up to actually help them in the war, his mind as still far gone with the idea of revolution and taking out all the Kages to build a new world, his own world. Sasuke changed, it was undeniable, and the side effects of everything he had gone through were still showing. This new Sasuke never smiled, never laughed. He was a stone statue, face firm and emotionless as ever. It was seeing this new version of the man she loved that made Sakura have second thoughts about the Uchiha’s upcoming freedom in the village.

 

Currently on probation, Sasuke was under a 24-hour watch. He couldn’t leave the village and was only allowed outside during daylight. Kakashi was being far too lenient with Sasuke’s current punishment, according to the village, but the silver-haired Hokage knew deep in his heart that he was doing what was right for Sasuke. Giving him probation for two years and then letting him free on his journeys to what Sasuke referred to as an atonement for his sins, was the best thing Kakashi could come up with and even if the village was pissed off about it, like everything, they would get over it eventually. A less important part of this probation included Sasuke having check-ups every other day at the hospital. One, to keep a look at his injuries from the war and fight with Naruto alike and two, to observe his mental health and attempt to prevent him from falling down a dark path again. As Sasuke only trusted one doctor throughout the entire village, it was just Sakura’s luck that she was the one to perform these check-ups.

 

Seeing Sasuke every other day wasn’t easy for Sakura, not when half of her wanted to pull the man into her arms and tell him that she would make sure he’d be okay for the rest of eternity and the other half wanted to push him far, far away and tell him to never look at her or speak to her again. Each time she stepped foot into his small apartment, Sakura wanted to punch him through five walls and embrace him at the same time. It was those conflicting emotions that made their appointments awkward and typically silent, which was a rare occurrence for them. Years ago, Sakura would’ve been yapping away about any thought that popped into her head, but now she was as quiet as the man she was treating. When she did have to talk, however, asking him about how his day had been and if anything had happened recently that upset him or angered him, Sakura would tumble over her words, like she was a blushy-faced and teary-eyed genin again minus the blush and tears. Sakura despised those visits and knowing that there was no way around them only made her feel worse. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t run away from Sasuke. Well, that would be if she actually tried. Laying in her bed on the nights prior to his appointments, unable to erase his face from her mind, Sakura would stay up for hours fearing the morning to come and although she never wanted to go, she would wake at daybreak, change and prepare her generic medical tools before heading out to his apartment, cursing his name and the stupid fucking probation to hell. 

 

“Haruno-san!” This time, the voice was close, calling out from right behind her. Izumo and Kotetsu had left their spots at the desk and walked up to Sakura, both worried and confused by her glassy, distant gaze. The girl looked strange, looking out into the forest for something that wasn’t there. The trees, the path, the shrubs, they were all empty, but Sakura was staring so hard as if she had the byakugan and was seeing right through the nature. If her actions didn’t give away that something was wrong with her, the bottle in Sakura’s hand and her clothes, reeking of alcohol, gave it away. The two chuunin were unsure of what to do in the moment, having never been around Sakura when she was drunk before. Instead of getting close to check up on her, they opted for having enough space between them and her just in case she were to throw up. 

 

Sakura went to turn around at the sound of her name, but before she could completely turn her ankles knocked against each other and her balance was immediately lost, causing her to fall to the ground. Before her knees could reach the dirt ground, Izumo jumped from his spot beside Kotetsu and caught her, arms hooking tight underneath her armpit. 

 

“Shit, what happened to you, Sakura-san?” he murmured while lifting her up and helping her regain balance. With feet finally planted on the ground, Izumo pulled back a bit but still held onto her, assuming that Sakura was incapable of holding herself up. 

 

“T-Tsunade-shisou… Drinking… Helps…” Her words, if they could be deemed coherent words, were slurring together. The two gatekeepers could barely make out what she was saying, but they definitely got the main idea. Tsunade had an effect on this girl and it was in no means a good effect. 

 

Kotetsu snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and examining the young medic. Everybody in the village knew of Tsunade’s tendency to drink, it was only right that she passed that, alongside her vast medical knowledge, onto her apprentice. “So that’s what Godaime’s been teaching you all these years.”

 

“Shut up, Kotetsu,” Izumo snapped, glancing back at his partner. “It’s obvious that something’s not right with her. Yeah, she’s been drinking but she looks like… Like you know how Iruka looks when him and Kakashi have been going through it? Like that.” 

 

“I guess… It’s not our business though, we barely know the girl,” replied Kotetsu with a shrug. He could definitely see the resemblance between sad drunk Iruka and Sakura, eyes heavy and glassed over with emotions that nobody should even attempt to touch. 

 

“At least take the bottle away from her.” Kotetsu pointed at the half-empty sake in Sakura’s hand. Izumo, knowing damn well that his friend wanted the bottle for himself, removed the alcohol from her grasp anyway and checked to make sure the cork was at least a bit pushed in before tossing it to Kotetsu.

 

“What should we do?” Izumo asked, looking back at the girl still in his arms. He wasn’t sure if she’d be able to get back to wherever she needed to be on her own, but was uneasy about leaving the gate as well. 

 

“Whatever you think is right, dude.”

 

Sakura, barely comprehending their words, was mumbling to herself with eyes trained on the starry sky above her. Starlight painted pictures reminded Sakura of the nights when Team 7 would be on a mission, jittery and unable to sleep. Through the blazing balls of gas in the sky, she could make out constellations of Naruto, Sasuke, and herself, sitting by a dimming fire and trying to pick out the Big Dipper. Sasuke always said that searching the stars was pointless and Sakura always snapped back by saying that the stars held thousands of stories and that it was up to people to hunt them out and interpret them. She always searched for her story with Sasuke in the constellations above, but one was never found. Even still, in that moment, with her head tilted up towards the sky, Sakura ran her eyes over the thousands of glittering dots, hoping and praying that there was something to hold onto, a sliver of hope that she could wrap her heartstrings around and hold onto until Sasuke was finally hers. But just like all the times before, no stars called out to her. It was then that she realized there was something in her, a piece of knowledge that had been locked away in the corners of her mind to protect her beating heart from losing hope; and with the lack of stars binding her and Sasuke together, she knew. She had to get over Uchiha Sasuke. 

  
  


 Although a perfect thought, Sakura knew that putting her words into practice wasn’t going to be easy. She still had to meet with him every other day and seeing him that frequently would only hinder her attempts to get over him. Tomorrow. Sakura had to see him again tomorrow. What a cruel force in the world, giving her the courage to unleash her desire to break away from the Uchiha the night before she had to see him. It wasn’t fair and Sakura had no fucking idea what to do. She didn’t want to see him tomorrow. Truth be told, Sakura wanted to stand him up. Forget his appointment, she would be better off staying at the hospital helping people who actually needed to be treated, but she was a doctor and one that cared about all of her patients, even the ones she wanted to hide from; so no, ditching Sasuke wasn’t an option. She had to come up with something else, something that could spark the fire of her separation from Sasuke. No matter how hard it was, no matter what lengths she would have to go to, Sakura was going to burn every bridge, let every last ounce of their so-called bond go up in roaring flames and once and for all be  _ done _ with the man. 

 

“Well, she’s hardly responsive so I guess I’ll just take her to the hospital,” Izumo decided with a huff. “Hopefully somebody there’ll know what to do with her.” 

 

Kotetsu nodded in response, turning on his heel and heading back to the booth, bottle of sake still in hand. Izumo knew that he would probably come back to Kotetsu drinking, but he hoped that his partner had at least a bit of control and wouldn’t get them caught being fucked up in the morning hours to come. 

 

“I better not come back and have to deal with  _ you  _ being drunk!” he called out, sending a glare Kotetsu’s way before beginning to pull Sakura in the direction of the hospital. 

 

Sakura could feel her body being dragged back in the same direction she had come from. Normally she hated being pushed and pulled a certain way, despised feeling forced to move the way somebody wanted her to move; but being in the state she was, Sakura knew that it would be pointless to try to fight back. Her head was throbbing and muscles so weak with exhaustion that if she even made an attempt to force her way out of Izumo’s arms, she would only fall to the ground again; so, she allowed herself to be led in whatever direction the chuunin holding her headed. 

 

Without even being completely aware of her surroundings, Sakura could quickly realize that she was near the hospital. Able to feel all the pulsating chakras, some weak and others growing in strength, she felt the dire urge to jump into doctor mode. The energy bouncing around her was dragging her by the hair into sobriety, alerting her senses and telling her to find the weakest point in the tented hospital and get to work. Regardless of whether or not she was drunk, it would always be Sakura’s first instinct to help those in need. Being the backbone to those who couldn’t support themselves had grown to be one of Sakura’s leading traits, although she hadn’t always been the best at it. Years ago, she would’ve rather argued with Naruto and watched him fail than help him get through a fight with little to no injuries, but that side of her had changed drastically.  _ He _ was no longer the only person that she helped, the only person that she cared for. Sakura now had hundreds and hundreds of people to aid and care for. She was their backbone as they were hers. Without all of her friend’s and patients constant gratitude and encouragement, she wouldn’t be the strong woman she was today. 

 

The only downside to Sakura caring for so many people was that she could rarely care for herself. Going days without sleeping was catching up to her, the lilac bags circling her drained emerald eyes made that obvious. She desperately needed to crawl into bed and sleep for at least 72 hours to make up for living on awakening and chakra boosting pills for the past week. But would Sakura actually lay down and drift away into a land of haunting dreams? Probably not. Not even probably not, there was no way in hell she would find time to sleep when there were people suffering all around her.  _ The second I fall asleep is the second somebody will need me and I have to be there for them _ , she thought.  _ It’d be pathetic of the fucking lead medic to not be there when something goes wrong. No, I have to be there for everybody. That’s that.  _

 

Suddenly, Sakura could feel a vibrant and pulsating chakra and immediately knew who was coming. Shizune. Letting out a groan, Sakura grumbled about not wanting to have to face her mother-like peer. Shizune despised it when Tsunade drank and there was no way in hell that she wouldn’t be just as upset by Sakura drinking like their shared teacher. In fact, Shizune would probably more pissed off about Sakura, as she was only a teenager, at least Tsunade was an adult. 

 

“What the hell happened to her?” Sakura could make out her snappy, irritated voice directed toward the man who was still holding her up. 

 

“She’s drunk. Kotetsu and I saw her by the gates with a bottle of sake in her hand. We confiscated it and I decided to bring her here. She hasn’t been really responsive either.” Izumo. That’s who had brought her here, Sakura  _ finally _ recognized his voice, remembering that he had been close to her old sensei. 

 

Shizune scoffed, roughly tugging Sakura into her own arms. “I’ll handle this from here, Izumo-san. Thank you for bringing her here safely.” 

 

The chuunin nodded, turned on his heel and headed back in the direction of the main gates. He prayed to whatever entity existed in the world that Kotetsu wouldn’t be downing the bottle of sake when he returned; after dealing with one drunk person tonight he definitely did not want to have to deal with another. 

 

“I can’t believe this, Sakura. Out of all the things to do you get drunk? Where did you even find alcohol?” The elder medic was dragging her away from the tents holding patients and towards the small collection of tents that was set up for the doctors and nurses. Looking up at Shizune, Sakura could see her cheeks tinted rose with frustration and amber eyes squinted, glaring out past the makeshift hospital. 

 

Knowing better than to ignore Shizune’s interrogation, Sakura sighed and opened her mouth to reply. “I took it from Tsunade-shishou’s office. I—I’ve been worn out recently and it felt like the right thing to do at the time… There’s a lot of things on my mind right now and I just needed an escape… ” Sakura wasn’t proud of her answer, knowing how pathetic she was with each word she said.

 

“The right thing to do? You’d rather miss out on sleep and go get drunk? That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life and I’ve talked to Naruto for three hours straight before.” 

 

“What if somebody needed to be seen and I was asleep?”

 

“Oh, so you think it’d be better to treat somebody drunk?” Shizune snapped, breaking her gaze away from the trees to look at Sakura. A burning anger ghosted over her eyes, sending chills down the pinkettes spine.

 

“I mean no, but…” 

 

Shizune halted right in front of the tent with Sakura’s name-tag sewn onto the fabric, grabbing the girl by her shoulders and pulling her to stand right in front of her. She was disappointed, aware of how badly Sakura needed to rest and recuperate before jumping into work. A strained and worn out doctor is worse than no doctor at all and although Sakura was trying her best, she needed to focus on herself if she truly wanted to help those suffering around her.

 

“When are you going to realize that you aren’t the only medic here?” Shizune barked. “I trained under Tsunade-sama too, y’know, it’s not just you. Stop acting selfish and assuming that everything has to be done by you, because it doesn't.  _ Yes, _ you are the head medic here.  _ Yes,  _ you are extremely intelligent and capable of mending every single injury that we have to handle, but that doesn’t mean that you have to see to every single patient. It’s selfish of you to treat people on no sleep and wavering chakra, you should realize the danger if you slip up even the slightest. I understand that you want to carry all of this on your shoulders, Sakura, I really do, but I can’t allow you to do this any longer. Get some rest and we’ll talk in the morning about cutting your shifts.” 

 

Sakura didn’t even have the chance to reply before Shizune vanished. Allowing the other medic’s works to truly sink into her brain, Sakura grasped the fact that she was completely sober.  _ Shizune must’ve done something when bringing me over here…  _ It was either that or her honesty stung so harshly that yanked the bubbliness of alcohol away from her. Nevertheless, Sakura had returned to her normal state except for the pounding of her head. 

 

Sighing, Sakura pulled back the flap of her tent and walked inside. She immediately headed over to the lantern by her bed in the middle of the room, crouched down and picked up the pack of matches off the floor. It took a couple of tries before Sakura successfully lit a match to light the lantern and when the orange flame illuminated her bedroom, Sakura could see the mess that had compiled in the space. Files were scattered all over three chairs that had been pushed together to form a desk, some even laying on her bed. She cleaned up the ones on her bed and organized as much of the ones of her makeshift desk as she could, not really caring about filing by last name or injury. 

 

Once the thin cot was clear of patient files, Sakura allowed her body to fall back against the cushion. Staring blankly at the tan fabric above her, Sakura exhaled at the feeling of her muscles finally getting the chance to relax. She knew that she needed to relish in the moments she had to rest, fully aware that within a handful of hours she would have to jump headfirst into a workday. Although Shizune had warned her about cutting shifts, Sakura had too many appointments tomorrow for her hours to be cut immediately. Her first appointment was at eight in the morning with the single appointment that she wanted to skip. Sasuke’s. 

 

Turning onto her side, Sakura watched the flickering flame in her lamp, listening to the soft crackling that rang throughout her otherwise silent room. The flame reminded her of the downpour of emotions she had earlier. Within the bittersweet blaze, Sakura saw Sasuke’s face, burning and cracking away as the flames ate up every last bit of his portrait. Even though her heart twisted with the tiniest ounce of aching, Sakura can’t help but smile at the image of him going up in flames. 

 

 _I’m really going to get over him,_ she thought, still staring into the fire. _Once I get him off my mind and out of my life, I’ll be able to perform better at work. I’ll be able to sleep and actually get shit done._ _And It’s not like he’s my only patient, either, there are injuries far worse and patients who need my attention more than he does. He’s not that special… He never had been._ A bit of Sakura’s heart shatters inside at her own realization. Sasuke isn’t special. He’s a dumb boy who never cared for her and who never should’ve been special to her in the first place. He was so quick and willing to throw everything they had, everything Sakura thought they had away, and now it was time for her to do the same.

 

“I can send somebody else,” she whispered after moments of silent contemplation. After juggling between not going at all and telling Sasuke that she couldn’t make it today, she came up with the idea of sending another nurse to check up on him. Sure, he only trusted her, but what was he going to do? Refuse a part of his agreement to probation and risk going back to jail? Sakura liked to hope not. 

 

“Tomorrow I will send somebody else to see Sasuke and I will take the first step away from him,” she vowed with a short nod. 

 

She knew that this fight was going to be gruelling, probably more difficult than the Great Shinobi War could have ever been; because this was not a war of cutting and bleeding, this was a war of tearing emotions out of a heart that had treasured them for a minute too long. Sakura would have to mold herself into a new woman, one that stands even stronger than she does now, one that doesn’t stutter and trip over thoughts of Sasuke. Tomorrow would start her journey away from his frigid being, stepping out of the barren and snowy aura he had created so many years ago. Tomorrow she would venture into a sparkling spring full of trees, copious with glittering pink cherry blossoms of her own self-assurance. Tomorrow Haruno Sakura would light the match and throw it into the pile of memories and emotions she had compiled over the years, destroying every last piece of Uchiha Sasuke that had a hold on her heart. 


End file.
